


I Picked You

by indiepjones46



Series: First Time Fix-Its [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cussing, Episode Tag, First Time, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, I just really like the word fuck, M/M, Oral Sex, Season 1 Episode 9, Slash, Sorry Not Sorry, The Seige, almost anal sex, almost as much as a Navy SEAL, danny pov, early mcdanno, mcdanno, nick's a dick, still pretty hot though, you know a Jersey cop has to cuss like a sailor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Danny and Steve leave from the airport after seeing the General and his family off, Steve decides he needs a drink. Knowing that Steve didn't have his wallet and being too broke to buy for them, he invites Steve back to his place for a few free beers. Unfortunately, Danny forgot to put his sofa bed away. And of course, Steve would have to lay on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own anything about the show, just borrowing them for the sweet, sweet satisfaction  
> Beta: just me. I'll try to fix any glaring mistakes on a read-through
> 
> Notes: I decided to to add my own fix-it to an earlier episode of the show just to mix it up. In the first season, Steve and Danny still didn't know each other very well and it was more about their chemistry instead of their history. I thought that would make for an interesting take on the "friends to lovers" theme. This episode was what really hooked me into the show, and more specifically, into shipping these two. The obvious jealousy and ridiculous tantrums Danny threw, and the trust and love shining on Steve's face at the end when he told Danny, "I picked you, didn't I?" made me fall hard for both of them. I hope you enjoy my take on the early stages of Steve and Danny's relationship.
> 
> **You will see original speech from the script. I don't claim any ownership of the original, only the words I added to the end.***

Detective Danny Williams stood stiffly by his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, as General Pak from Sandimar approached them from the idling plane’s runway. He didn’t particularly want to hear anything the murdering, genocidal politico had to say. Thanks to General Pak, Danny and the rest of his team, the Governor’s task force, had almost gotten killed while protecting him from his own security detail.

The general, a flat-faced and homely man, came to a stop in front of them. He barely spared a glance for Danny, but that was fine by him. Instead, the general turned to Steve and said, “I will accept whatever punishment the international court hands down for my crimes. Today is the first day that my son is proud of his father.” He looked directly at Danny before adding, “Thank you.”

Danny looked down, unwilling to gracefully accept the dictator’s gratitude. He didn’t buy the act for a minute. In his experience, hardened criminals and politicians didn’t execute such selfless 180s. Danny believed that people could generally change, but not like this. There had to be something else in it for the general.

He glanced back up in time to watch the dictator stride back toward the waiting Air Force carrier before stopping to collect his family. He glanced over to see what his partner’s reaction would be to the general’s farewell and was surprised to see the stern, tough guy expression had disappeared to be replaced with a mixture of grief, incredulity, and self-doubt.

“You okay?” Danny asked off-handedly. He had learned quickly to tread lightly when trying to discern the deeper emotions that his partner was so skilled at hiding.

“Yeah,” Steve replied tersely before shrugging his shoulders. “I should have known,” he added, almost as an afterthought, but his tone held a wealth of guilt.

Immediately, Danny rose to his partner’s defense. “No. No, you shouldn’t have. How could you have known?”

“You knew,” Steve shot back at him almost accusingly.

“No,” Danny hurried to deflect. “I suspected. Big difference. The view was different from where I was standing. This guy Taylor was your friend. He used that to his advantage,” he paused to gauge the effect of his words. Deciding that his partner still looked a little too hang-dog for his taste, he decided to lighten the mood by teasing his friend. “This is really, really good news. I mean, you are a human being. Which is good news to me, because I had no idea.”

Just the thought of the man that had almost killed Steve made Danny’s blood boil. Not only had the retired SEAL, Nick Taylor, once served with Steve, but he had been his partner’s friend. He had used Steve for inside intel on their investigation into the assassin of the diplomat, and had ultimately betrayed him by attempting to kill not only the General and his family, but Steve and the rest of Five-0, as well.

Danny felt his stomach flip when his words had the intended affect. Steve smiled briefly, before shaking his head. “Well, you got good instincts, partner,” Steve told him sincerely, before adding, “Longboards on me?”

“Absolutely,” Danny agreed before they turned as one to exit the runway. They walked a few feet before Danny thought to ask, “Can I see your wallet, please? Last time you offered to buy me a drink, you conveniently left your wallet and I got stuck with the-You don’t have your wallet, do you?”

He could tell Steve was ready to tease him back when Steve half-shrugged and remarked, “It’s like I said, you got good instincts.”

Danny threw his hand up in the air as they continued walking and turned on the Jersey attitude. “That is why I am a detective, my friend. I’m on to your little game. You want to come off as the generous partner and butter me up, then when the bill comes, I get the cute little Oops Face and the lame excuse of forgetting your wallet. What, you carry so many bullets and guns on your person that you run out of room for your wallet? I mean, come on, Steven. What do you take me for?”

Steve cracked an amused grin as they opened the doors to the Camaro. Over the top of the car, he replied innocently, “What? It happened one time, Danny.” Danny shot him a peevish look, and Steve held his hand up and added, “Okay, this makes two times, but I think I can be forgiven for this one. I mean, I’ve been a little distracted the past couple days.”

Danny just rolled his eyes and slid into the passenger seat of the car while his tall, graceful partner slid into the driver’s side. As they buckled their belts and pulled out of the parking lot, Danny said, “You know, excuses are like assholes, Steven. Everyone has them.”

Steve barked out a laugh, and Danny could see the tension melt out of the man’s shoulders. He felt a frisson of pride at breaking his morose partner out of his martyrdom. He hated to see Steve upset and so down on himself.

“That, they do, Danny. That, they do,” Steve agreed lightly. “So, seriously, I really need a drink. I don’t guess you would be willing to spot me for a few at Sidestreets, would you?”

Danny sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he did a mental calculation of his checking account balance. Rent was due in two days on his shitty place, and he didn’t get paid until the following Friday. While he had enough money to keep him floating on food and gas, including his visitation with Grace in a few days, he really didn’t have the extra money to blow on beer. As much as he wanted to continue hanging out with Steve, he just couldn’t afford it.

Coming to a decision, Danny countered, “Since my boss hasn’t seen fit to offer hazard pay for this suicidal job, I am a little short.” When Steve immediately opened his mouth, Danny cut him off. “Don’t you dare make a joke at the expense of my height, Steven, or I will make you regret it.” Steve snapped his lips closed and mimed locking his lips with a key. Danny continued, “I do, however, have half a case of Michelob Ultra in my refrigerator and a full bottle of cheap whiskey at my place. You know, if you don’t mind hanging at my place.”

Steve shot him a strange look and replied, “Of course I don’t mind hanging out at your place. Sure, I’ve given you shit about your apartment, but it’s still your place. In fact, I would prefer it over trying to talk over the crowd and music at the bar.”

Danny just nodded wordlessly as the vehicle turned in that direction. He tried to remember if he had made his bed that morning, but he was fairly certain the pull-out couch he slept on was still pulled out into a bed. A small, increasingly noisy part of his brain immediately sent his imagination spinning off into filthy directions at the thought of Steve, him, and a bed in the same room, but he ruthlessly cut it off. Now was not the time to indulge in his perverse fantasies of his partner.

Over the past nine months of their new partnership, Danny had gone from contempt to anger to acceptance, and finally, to affection with the bossy former SEAL. It had been like the stages of grief, but was more accurately the steps toward falling in love. Though he balked to think about his partner in the terms of love, he had mostly come to accept the rising feelings of lust his partner inspired on a daily basis. It was easier to think about his body’s reactions to the infuriating control-freak than it was to examine his feelings. Maybe that would come later if he lived that long while dodging bullets, but for now, his plan was to focus on being Steve’s friend while doing his damndest to hide his attraction.

Though, if his behavior when Nick Taylor had shown his face was any indication of his progress, then he was royally screwed. It had only taken five minutes in the man’s company to alert Steve that Danny was not exactly thrilled by the arrival of an old friend and teammate.

After Danny had finished making a fool of himself in front of Steve and his former teammate, Steve had said, “ _Are you jealous? It was jealousy_.”

Danny had scoffed before protesting, “ _Nah, it wasn’t jealousy, Steven. That was called anger. You and your testosterone friend back there were patronizing me. Not everyone has served in the Army and knows all your secret mumbo-jumbo bullshit, so using your code words in front of me was a deliberate attempt on his part to put me in my place. I know he’s your friend and all, but the man’s a douche_.”

Danny had tried to reign in his commentary about Steve’s old friend, at least around Steve, but every time he had watched the two of them together, his stomach had burned with acid and he had felt his blood pressure shoot through the roof. He had hated being roped into the dangerous investigation, he had resented having to guard a foreign mass-murderer, and he had definitely burned with jealousy over the easy and familiar comradery between his partner and Nick the Dick.

Danny snapped out of his thoughts when they pulled up to his place. Unbuckling his belt, he grinned slyly at his friend and said, “Oh, yeah, by the way, I pulled my Bon Jovi collection out of storage the other day. We may not be at a bar, but there will still be music, my friend.”


	2. Chapter 2

Danny turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open to his place as Steve crowded into him closely from behind. He almost stopped to see if Steve would keep going until their bodies came into contact, but instead he continued forward into the apartment. As the small living room came into view, he could see the messy sheets and lumpy pillows scattered across the expanse of his so-called bed and fought off a nervous twitch.

“Sorry about the mess. I wasn’t really expecting to have to host my homeless partner,” he remarked with forced sarcasm. “I know my place isn’t as classy as Chin’s, so you’ll just have to slum it if you want that free drink.”

Steve loped over to the bed and stared down at the pitifully small and thin mattress. With a careless shrug, he turned and flopped down on his back before snagging Danny’s pillow to wedge under his head. “Are you still pissy about that? Look, you and I both know that my place isn’t habitable until I get the door fixed and windows replaced. Chin had an extra bedroom and offered. What was I supposed to do? Share your pull-out bed? Besides, it’s not like you offered or anything.”

Danny thought he detected a hint of bitterness to his partner’s words, but he shrugged off the thought. He continued walking into the tiny, adjoining kitchen while very carefully not looking at Steve’s long, muscled form spread out on his bed. Opening the fridge, he pulled out two beers and twisted the caps off before reluctantly joining his partner in the living room. He selected the lone chair situated next to the pull-out bed and handed one of the brews to his lounging partner.

“As if you would have stayed here anyways. Please, you’ve done nothing but mock my living arrangements since the first time you saw them. I wasn’t about to open myself up for more criticism by offering you shelter,” Danny replied caustically.

Steve turned his head and buried his nose in Danny’s pillow. Peeking out of the corner of his eye, he grinned playfully, “I don’t know, buddy. This bed is surprisingly comfortable. Maybe I should crash here and you could take the spare room at Chin’s house. Besides, your place is closer to my house than his, and I need to be able to run home to keep an eye on things.”

Danny’s pulse sped up at the thought of Steve sleeping in his bed. He wondered if the man slept naked or in his boxer briefs. If he were a betting man, he would put his money on the underwear. No way was Steven J. McGarrett going to be caught with no pants if an intruder made it into his home. Danny hid a wry grin at that thought as he took another swig of his beer before replying, “First my job, then my car, and now you want to take over my house. It’s only been roughly nine months since I first laid eyes on you, Steve, and you have thoroughly taken over my life. You want my bed, you’re going to have pry it from my cold, dead hands.”

Steve rolled his eyes at Danny’s dramatics. “You’re such a drama queen.” Stopping to take a deep draw of the beer, he closed his eyes and said, “Man, I’m starving. You got any food in there or is it all sad, frozen dinners and boxes of cereal?”

Danny shook his head with amused annoyance. “You are the worst guest I have ever had the misfortune of hosting. And I’m even including Rachel’s mother, by the way,” he snorted. “I have half of a leftover pizza, if you want to call it that, from that place you recommended. And before you ask, it only has pepperoni.”

Steve sighed contentedly, and with his eyes still closed, said, “That will do. But, hey, put it in the oven to warm up, not the microwave. The crust gets tough and chewy in the microwave.”

Danny snapped his bottle down on the side table and heaved himself to his feet. “Anything else I can do for you, Commander McBossyAss? Maybe you want a warm towel to wipe your hands or a complimentary robe for your stay?”

One hazel eye popped open to regard the sarcastic Jersey cop. A slow, teasing smile stretched the SEAL’s lips as he drawled, “Why, Daniel, are you trying to get me naked? All you have to do is ask.”

Danny’s mouth went dry at the suggestion, but the saner part of his mind reminded him that this was just banter between friends. “You are a funny, funny guy,” he replied drily. The devil on his shoulder made him add, “And seeing as how I am plying you with drinks and providing dinner, getting naked is the least you could do.”

Before his partner could formulate a reply, Danny turned and walked toward the kitchen to the sound of Steve’s startled laughter.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later, they had finished the half case of beer and were well on their way to being pleasantly buzzed when Danny poured them each two fingers of the cheap whiskey. Steve was still stretched out on Danny’s bed, though he was at least sitting up with his back propped against the cushions. They had eaten the pizza, drank beer, and somehow both lost their shoes and socks along the way. Danny’s tie lay discarded on the side table and his pale blue shirt was rolled at the sleeves and unbuttoned at his throat. Steve had shed his gray button-down until he was dressed only his plain white tee and cargo pants, and he looked entirely at ease while reclining on Danny’s bed.

Danny leaned forward to brace his elbows on his knees and watched the amber liquid swirl around in his glass. The position not only moved him closer to Steve, but also had the added side effect of helping to camouflage his untimely erection that wouldn’t seem to go down as long as his partner was spread out like an offering on his bed.

Desperately trying to take his mind off of the persistent fantasies that popped into his head every few minutes, he asked, “So, how’re you feeling? I mean physically, since you and I both know that you won’t tell me about your emotional or mental well-being. I still say you should have let them put stitches in that gash on your forehead while they were stitching up your arm. What’s a few more pieces of thread? Aren’t you worried that thing will scar and mark up your G.I. Joe good looks?”

Steve winced as he swallowed a large shot of the whiskey. He smirked and toasted Danny with his glass as he responded, “I do believe you just called me handsome in your oh-so-charming and sarcastic way.” When Danny didn’t give him the reaction he was looking for, he continued with a sigh, “It’s not deep enough to need stitches. The EMT said that the glue would work perfectly well. I used it all the time in the field, and it works just as good as stitches. As for the rest of me? Well, let’s just say that I’m starting to look like a too-ripe banana.”

At his partner’s raised eyebrows that indicated the need for further explanation, Steve reached down to pull up the hem of his tee shirt to expose his taut, muscled torso in explanation. Danny sucked in a surprised breath, and not just at the sight of all that tanned, hard flesh. Dark, purpling bruises marred the beauty of Steve’s body. Some of the marks were small and already healing, but most of them were large and roughly the shape of a clenched fist.

Fury, swift and hot, ignited in Danny’s blood and he cursed, “That motherfucker. I swear to God, if he weren’t already dead, I would kill him right now.” Steve’s hazel eyes watched Danny’s reaction closely, and the blonde man felt the heat of a blush creep up his neck. Dropping his gaze back to his glass where it dangled from his fingers between his knees, he added vehemently, “It just pisses me off that he used you, you know? He was supposed to be your friend, and he betrayed you. He deserved to die.”

He could still feel the weight of his partner’s gaze when Steve said quietly, “Yeah, I know. Doesn’t make it any easier, though. This was a guy I had trusted to have my back during missions. There was this one time where me, him, and two other guys were holed up in a cave in Afghanistan for two months while gathering intel. We had really bonded and learned a lot about each other during that mission. I thought I knew him, Danny. I was completely blindsided by his betrayal.”

Danny choked on the jealous monster clawing its way up his throat and silenced it with another healthy swallow of whiskey. He relished the burn of the liquor as it chased down to his stomach before he replied, “I’m sorry, Steve. Quit being so hard on yourself, okay? You weren’t the one that did something wrong here. In fact, if it weren’t for you, we would all probably be dead right now, including the general and his family. Taylor is the one who sold himself out for a payday. You had no way of knowing.”

Silence descended between them interrupted only by the occasional muffled echo of slammed car doors from the parking lot. Steve finished his drink and placed the tumbler on the scarred wooden surface of the side table and shimmied down further on the bed until he was once again prone. “Thanks for the pep talk and free booze, Danny. You mind if I crash here?”

Danny took a deep breath and let it out slowly before standing to his feet. “As if either of us were sober enough to drive,” he scoffed lightly. “I’ll just crash in Grace’s bed. No big deal.”

Steve rolled on his side to face away from Danny and murmured sleepily, “Don’t be ridiculous. Grace’s bed is only a twin. Just lay down here, Danny. There’s plenty of room for both of us. Just don’t hog the blankets.”

Danny turned away from the bed and pressed a firm palm against the hard ridge of flesh between his legs and cursed silently as he thought through his options. On the one hand, he would have given his left nut to sleep in the same bed as his sexy as hell partner, but on the other hand, his _problem_ wasn’t likely to go away any time soon if he were so physically close to the man. It was a paradox that kept him in limbo for too long until Steve grumpily demanded, “Turn the lights off and get in the bed, Danny. Your hovering is making me crazy.”

Danny’s body began to move on auto-pilot. Before he knew it, he had turned the lights off, pulled his belt out of the loops, and stripped his button-down shirt off before trading it for an old Newark PD tee shirt. Careful to keep his back to Steve, he slid out of his work pants, leaving only his boxers. Grabbing an extra throw blanket, he cautiously made his way to the empty side of the pull-out couch and eased his way into the bed. He kept his back to Steve’s and wiggled onto his side, but no matter how hard he tried to keep some distance between their bodies, they ended up plastered along their backs thanks to the small mattress and the dip in the middle.

Danny shifted and scooted to no avail. His big lug of a partner just took up too much room for them not to touch, and Danny sighed heavily at the thought of a torturous night full of Steve’s scent, heat, and touch. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t relax. His dick was harder than steel, and his muscles were tense with suppressed desire.

“Quit fidgeting, Danny,” Steve commanded. “I’m trying to get some sleep here.”

The detective ground his teeth in frustration and replied with exaggerated care, “It’s a little hard to get comfortable here with my giant of a partner taking up so much room. I think I’ll just go to Grace’s bed after all.”

He could feel Steve rolling over until he was facing Danny’s back, and the shorter man froze when Steve threw an arm over his stomach and scooted in close to drape his long, lean body against his back. His breath was hot and scented with the sweet smell of whiskey as it washed over his cheek when he replied, “We’ll fit better like this. Just relax and close your eyes.”

Danny’s nerves were shot. Steve’s heat was like a brand along his back and his large palm had come to rest only inches away from Danny’s obvious interest. A nervous chuckle bubbled out of his throat and he choked, “Just relax and what? Think of England? Jesus, Steven.”

Silence descended between them for a fraught moment before Steve murmured, “Thank you, Danny.”

Danny didn’t dare shift his body and kept the rigidity of muscles tight as he answered just as quietly, “For what, babe?”

Steve’s big hand stroked up and down the shorter man’s abdomen restlessly. “You know. Just thank you for being you. I never have to guess what you’re thinking, because you tell me everything that crosses your mind. I’ve never trusted anyone like this before. I never have to worry that you would betray me like Nick.”

Danny couldn’t help the derisive snort that escaped. “Believe me, Steven, I don’t tell you everything. And of course I would never betray you. You’re my partner and my best friend. I will always have your back.”

Steve’s hand blazed a trail up Danny’s chest before moving back down just as slowly. Danny sucked in a breath as his partner’s hand hovered dangerously close to his swollen erection before boldly moving down to cup and press against him. “You don’t have to speak to tell me everything, Danny. Your body talks, too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Danny’s back bowed with shock and he scrambled to try to get out of the bed, but Steve’s arm tightened around his waist and hauled him bodily back into his embrace. “Jesus, Steven! What the fuck are we doing here?” Danny panted through his panic and racing heart.

Steve lowered his head to run his nose up the curve behind the shorter man’s ear. “We’re not doing anything you don’t want to do, Danny.”

The detective groaned low in his throat and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into Steve’s grip on his cock. “We really shouldn’t do this, babe. We’re partners and work together every day. Not to mention the fact that we’ve been drinking and may regret this in the morning.”

The SEAL didn’t answer right away. Instead, he began to lick and nip along the exposed skin of Danny’s neck as his hand moved back up to slide under the detective’s shirt to explore the firm, muscled expanse of his abs. “Would you really regret it in the morning, Danny? I know I wouldn’t.”

Danny breathed a curse as the man’s talented fingers found and rolled his small, puckered nipple. When he didn’t answer his partner right away, Steve punished him by pinching the tip cruelly between his fingers. “Ow! Fuck! Okay, okay! No, I wouldn’t regret it, either, damn you.”

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Steve answered, his voice heavy with satisfaction.

With reflexes born of years of training, Steve rolled Danny to his back and straddled his hips to pin him to the bed. Danny didn’t know what to do with his hands, but Steve didn’t seem to have the same reservations. Bracing his hands on the bed by Danny’s shoulders, he leaned down to hover directly over his partner’s face. Their eyes locked in the semi-darkness and Danny shuddered at the wealth of emotion he could see reflected in the hazel shadows of Steve’s eyes. He saw determination, lust, affection, and something darker, more primal, than he expected.

He swallowed thickly and tried one more time to fight against the magnetic pull between them and try to bring them back to a safer, more sane place. “Steven, I-“

Steve closed the gap between their lips and kissed him hungrily. His tongue darted into the depths of Danny’s mouth to claim and explore new territory until Danny had no choice but to return his passion. Steve tasted like whiskey and sin on his tongue, and the heat of their bodies so close together set him on fire. Of their own volition, his hands rose to bracket the taller man’s jaws and hold him still in order to give as good as he was getting. He wanted this man. Badly.

Finally, Steve broke away from lips and rested his forehead against Danny’s to catch his breath. “No more words, Danny. Just you and just me. Just _this_ ,” the taller man insisted with harsh breaths as he pressed his thickly muscled body against the length of Danny’s.

Danny cursed as the hard ridge of Steve’s erection pressed into the cradle of his thighs to rest alongside his own swollen flesh. He had daydreamed about this for months, but the reality of Steve’s weight pressing him into the mattress was more erotic, more overwhelming than even he had been able to imagine. Danny finally let go of the last of his reservations and allowed himself the freedom to touch and explore the hard contours of the dangerous warrior who was even now licking and sucking the flesh along Danny’s neck as they rocked into each other.

The detective had to continually remind himself to be easy as he burrowed his hands under Steve’s white tee to finally trace each dip and groove of his partner’s back. He had no desire to interrupt this…whatever this was…by accidentally inflicting more pain to the bruised and battered man above him. He kept his touch gentle and seeking even as Steve grew rougher and more frenzied in his exploration of Danny’s body. Steve ripped himself away from Danny’s embrace long enough to sit up and tear his shirt off. The shorter man’s mouth went dry at the sight of all that skin dusted lightly with crisp, dark hair that led down in a trail toward the low-hanging waistline of his cargos. Danny’s eyes immediately tracked over and catalogued each scar, every bruise, and each tattoo that decorated the former SEAL, and he wanted to lick and suck at every one of them while Steve huskily explained the story behind each one.

True to his word, Steve didn’t speak as he roughly divested Danny of his own tee shirt. The taller man hummed low in his throat as he carded his fingers through the thick swath of hair that peppered Danny’s chest. Steve’s hands were rough as he kneaded and squeezed each muscle on Danny’s chest from his shoulders, to his pecs, and down to dig his thumbs into each groove of his ab muscles. A pained whimper escaped his throat when Steve’s fingers fearlessly breached the waistband of his boxers before tugging them down to expose his aching shaft to the air conditioned breeze drifting through the room.

“Steven, babe, you gotta do something,” Danny whispered raggedly when his partner had just sat there and studied him for long moments. Danny had never felt so exposed and raw in his life as he did in that moment, and it both scared and thrilled him.

Steve shook his head as if waking from a dream and a slow grin curled his lips. “I’m just trying to decide where to start, Danny. I have so many ideas and too many things I want to do to you.” He traced his finger down the length of Danny’s cock until he reached the base where he palmed his sack and lightly squeezed. “Is this what you want me to do, Danny?” Before he could answer, Steve bent down to lick a reverse path back up to the tip. “Or do you want me to do this?”

Danny’s entire body broke out in goosebumps and he screwed his eyes shut to block out the sheer beauty of watching Steve. His voice was hoarse and choked when he stammered, “Uh, yeah. That’s good right there. You can do that all you want.”

Hot, humid air gusted over the head of his cock as Steve chuckled darkly before he continued to bathe and lick all around the fat crown to the tune of Danny’s curses. Danny’s fingers found their way into the soft brunette locks of Steve’s hair and gratefully used him as an anchor as Steve’s mouth worked its magic. He engulfed Danny’s hot hard length and devoured him as his free hand rolled and tugged at his sack before ghosting behind them to press firmly on his perineum. Danny cried out at the shock of pleasure each touch sent shooting along his spine. His head was spinning and he sucked in a much-needed breath of air and held it when Steve’s finger trailed further back to circle and press against Danny’s back entrance.

Steve’s mouth released its prize long enough for him to admonish the shorter man. “Breathe, Danny. Just breathe.”

Danny released his pent up air with a whoosh and forced his body to calm down and relax. It was easier thought than done, though. Steve’s mouth was so wet and hot around his cock, but his exploring fingers managed to distract him enough to keep him from coming too soon. He wanted to soak up every second of his partner’s hands and mouth on his body.

“Mmm…fuck, Steven…your mouth should be illegal…” Danny moaned as the SEAL sucked and bobbed over his swollen cock. “You gotta stop, babe, or I’m going to come.”

The taller man gave one final lick to the weeping head of Danny’s cock and met his partner’s eyes. “That’s kind of the point, Danny,” Steve replied with a smirk.

Danny banged his head against his pillow and pulled Steve up his body until they were face-to-face once more. “I will be damned if I’m going to blow like a teenager while you still have your pants on. You’ll never let me hear the end of it.”

Steve grinned and shrugged, not denying the charge, and moved his hands down to unbutton his pants. Danny reached out, smacked the man’s hands away, and took over the chore for himself. Easing the zipper down and pulling the cargos down his partner’s corded legs, Danny briefly thought about how this was better than all the Christmases and birthdays he had experienced in his 30 plus years. He didn’t even hesitate as he tugged the skin-tight boxer briefs to follow the pants and tossed them over his shoulder.

His eyes feasted on Steve’s body. He was a lush and delicious buffet of skin wrapped over steel. His mouth watered at the sight of Steve’s cock laying flushed and proud against his abdomen. He wasn’t cut like Danny was, but that wasn’t an issue for him. It was just another layer to unwrap before he could enjoy his gift. He palmed Steve’s thick shaft in his hand and slowly moved up and then down until the skin pulled away from the crown to reveal a dusky, swollen head with a bead of moisture at its tip. Slowly, in direct contrast to his partner’s fevered treatment of him, he ran his thumb through the slick bead and swirled it around and around until Steve was moaning his name.

He wanted to spend hours learning every curve and dip of the SEAL’s body, but his need was too great to afford him the opportunity. Instead, he leaned down and took his partner’s cock in his mouth and closed his eyes as the flavor of Steve exploded across his tongue. He was salty and sweet, and Danny sucked at the tip to get even more of his essence as Steve gripped the bedsheet in his fists and thrust up into the shorter man’s mouth. Danny allowed him to set the pace, but he kept his own movement maddeningly slow as Steve grunted and cursed beneath him. He couldn’t get enough of the sounds he could pull from his partner’s lips and the taste of the man on his tongue. He could do this for hours.

Steve’s thrusts were getting faster and less coordinated when he pulled out of Danny’s mouth completely and panted, “Too close. God, that was too close. Come up here, Danno.”

Danny crawled up the length of Steve’s body and sank into a heated, passionate lip lock that was full of teeth and lips and tongue. Their hands were everywhere on each other’s bodies and Danny thought he could come just from this, but Steve had other plans.

His breaths were loud in Danny’s ear as he begged, “Please tell me you keep lube somewhere close to the bed.”

Danny nodded and scrambled to reach under the couch to retrieve his hidden stash of lubricant that he kept handy (pun intended) for late night self-love. When he held the bottle up triumphantly, Steve snatched it from his hand and began to manhandle Danny’s body until his back was once again flush with Steve’s front. Danny quaked a little inside at the thought of what Steve might do in this position. It had been years since he had bottomed, and Steve was hung like a horse. He trusted his partner, though, and knew that Steve would never hurt him, so he relaxed into the taller man’s embrace.

The click of the cap was loud in the silence before Steve growled, “I want to fuck you so bad it hurts, Danny, but I just don’t have it in me to take the time to prep you first. Do you trust me?”

Steve’s words echoed his own thoughts so closely that Danny almost barked out a laugh, but instead he just answered, “Yeah, babe. You know I do.”

He could hear the sticky sounds of the taller man slicking up his cock moments before he felt Steve pull him in closer until Danny’s ass was cradled along his hard, slippery length. Steve’s arm came around his waist and his hand was still slick with lube when he gripped Danny’s own cock in his big hand. Danny breathed a sigh of relief and expectation as Steve began to thrust against him from behind causing his thick, hard shaft to glide up and down the crease of Danny’s ass. At the same time, Steve firmly moved his hand up and down Danny’s shaft, each time rubbing his thumb along the bundle of nerves in his frenulum, as he sought to find a rhythm that would please them both.

Danny didn’t know what to do with his body. Half of him wanted to thrust into Steve’s hand while the other part wanted to arch back into Steve’s hips, but instead, he just let himself go. Steve had all of it under control, as was his usual modus operandi. He reveled in the feel of all that power coiled around him, gloried in the harsh curses and moans that erupted from his partner’s throat, and soaked up every sensation that Steve gifted him with as their bodies moved against each other toward a common goal. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his peak, and his body began to shake within the shelter of Steve’s arms.

“Come for me, Danny,” Steve demanded, his tone hard and unforgiving. “I want to feel you come apart for me.”

He had no choice but to obey his dark command. With a shout of “Steve! Fuck!” his body seized with shockwave of ecstasy so powerful that he felt like his body would fly apart.

Distantly, he could hear Steve’s own curses and feel the hot, wet splashes of the taller man’s own climax as his cock continued to thrust along his crease, but he was too consumed with his own release to be able to catalogue and enjoy the fearless Commander coming undone behind him. He had never come so hard in his life, but then again, he had never fucked anyone like the man who had stormed into his life and taken his heart hostage. Danny’s pulse was racing and beads of sweat rolled and pooled between them as they both fought to get their breaths back.


	5. Chapter 5

Silence descended between them, and Danny shut his eyes as reality came crashing back in on him. He had just fucked his work partner, his _boss_ , for God’s sake. What the fuck had he been thinking? He knew how messy it could get when things fell apart between work partners, and he cared about Steve too much to lose him. Should they talk about this and agree to let it go as a one-time thing? Go back to just being friends and partners again? Could Danny even go back to that anymore? Now that he had experienced Steve’s hands on his body and the seductive dominance of Steve’s brand of passion, he knew that he was lost. See, he hadn’t really fallen for the guy yet. No, he had still been in the stage of infatuation and attraction with the ability to still act somewhat normal. But now? He really fucked himself over. He had tasted the forbidden fruit of having all that power, focus, and determination of Steve McGarrett laser-locked on him and now he was changed.

He was addicted. He was enthralled. He was in love.

“You’re thinking awful hard there, Danno,” Steve murmured quietly, his breath fanning Danny’s hair with the nearness of his lips.

Danny cleared his throat and just nodded as he blinked his eyes rapidly. He would not fucking cry like a bitch, but for once in his life, words were lost to him.

Steve placed a light kiss on Danny’s neck before reaching behind them to grab one of their shirts off the floor. With efficient and clinical movements, he cleaned them both of their cooling release, lube residue, and any other bodily fluids, and tossed the shirt back on the floor. He wasted no time in resuming his place plastered along Danny’s back, arm thrown over the shorter man’s stomach, and his nose buried in the crook behind Danny’s ear.

Neither of them said anything for a long time. They just lay there in each other’s arms, suspended between time, and just existed in that place where everything made sense and nothing else had felt so right. Danny knew it was fleeting. Nothing in his life ever turned out for the good. Even with his daughter Grace, the best thing that had ever happened to him, he had to fight and claw and sacrifice just to be near her. Danny was a fighter because he had no choice. Life had no intention of ever letting him win.

Steve shifted behind him, and Danny held his breath. This was it. This was when the hammer would drop and his heart would end up crushed yet again. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the awkward brush-off. He could do this. He would fight his way back from that dark place where his life had once again fallen to shit.

“Danny,” Steve murmured next to his ear. His voice was hesitant and even uncertain. “Are you okay with this? I know we haven’t known each other very long, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I didn’t mean to come on this strong, but I couldn’t seem to help myself. You make me crazy all the time, Danny. Do you even understand that?” His words were interrupted by a self-mocking chuckle. “You got under my skin that first day, and the harder I tried to push you away, the further you sank in.”

Danny’s eyes popped open and his heart began to race again. It couldn’t be this easy, could it? Was Steve really saying that he wanted to be with him? As he replayed his partner’s words over and over in his mind, his shock melted away and sheer, terrifying joy took its place.

With ungraceful movements, punctuated by grunts and cussing, Danny maneuvered himself until he was facing Steve and they were looking each other eye-to-eye. He paused for a second, ensuring Steve’s gaze was locked on his, before he said, “Steven, did you just compare me to a parasite?”

His partner’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open before stammering, “Uh, what? I just-when did I say that?”

Danny couldn’t stop the wide, gleeful grin from stretching across his face. He placed his hand along Steve’s whiskered jaw and answered readily, “Just now when you were telling me you loved me.”

A dark red blush crept up the taller man’s neck and flooded into his cheeks. “I don’t think we’re having the same conversation, Danno.”

Joyous laughter bubbled up and overflowed from the detective’s lips. He pressed a firm kiss against his partner’s lips and said, “I’m good, Steven. In fact, I’m pretty fucking great right now. Can we do all that again?”

Steve’s face lit up with excitement before darkening with lust. He pulled the shorter man closer until they were pressed together, groin to groin, lip to lip. He nipped and sucked on Danny’s bottom lip before replying, “Oh, I want to do so much more.”

Danny was so in awe of this man. He had never met someone like him before. He was strength to Danny’s weakness, he was adventure to Danny’s caution, and he was ice to Danny’s fire. He didn’t feel worthy of this boon. Life had finally handed him his wish on a silver platter, and he did not feel deserving.

Danny pulled Steve’s face back to his, sipping courage from his lips, before releasing him enough to say, “You’re a good man, Steve. A real honest-to-God damned hero with the body of a Greek god. You could do much better than some schmuck cop with an attitude from Jersey. You know that, right?”

Steve considered his words for a moment before he confidently replied, “Maybe, maybe not. I’ve made my choice, and I’m pretty fucking happy with it so far.”

Danny chuckled to relieve the pressure of all the foreign emotions boiling over inside him. Sarcasm had never failed to save him before, so he countered, “You, my friend, have terrible taste in men.”

Steve’s eyes crinkled with affection as he quipped, “Tell me about it. I picked you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Danny laughed, happiness coursing through his veins. “Yeah, Steven. You picked me.”

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Hope you enjoyed my take on early McDanno! Feel free to drop a line and let me know your thoughts and what you liked! I try to reply to everyone! Thank you for reading!***


End file.
